


I Said I'd Start Without You

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, but what can comfort someone like bear you may ask, sex., sin - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Bear is very impatient.





	I Said I'd Start Without You

Regi and Theo lay together in a rare moment of stillness- Theo was asleep, and had rolled onto his stomach, arm draped over Regis chest. Regi needed to piss, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Regi looked up at the ceiling- it had taken them a long time to build this cabin. Months of sleeping in a trapper shack, freezing their asses off- but now they were alone and warm, and that was exactly how Regi wanted to keep it. He wouldn’t mind having his horses back though. He could hear the fire crackling in the distance, and the sound of birds outside; although the sound of Scruffs snoring was drowning a lot of it out. Theo shuffled; snuggling himself into Regis side. He raised a brow at his sleeping partner- he wasn’t the cuddling type when he was awake but nevertheless seemed to gravitate to him in slumber. He didn’t mind per say, but he also wasn’t the snuggly type. He much preferred beer and fucking to wine and cuddling. 

Theo mumbled in his sleep, running his hand along Regis chest. “n…s’dead…I got it” Regi snorted; he shouldn’t be surprised that Theo dreamt of hunting, despite being born and bred in New York he fitted in much better amongst the trees and racoons. Theo sat upright; eyes wide open “Don’t!” Regi almost fell of the bed as a result of the abruptness of it; shuffling and sitting himself up “Jesus, Bear chill out.” Theo turned his head to his partner, and threaded his fingers through his horrifically long locks, pulling him head to him and giving him a kiss. Regi reciprocated happily, as Theo moved to straddle him, hand on either side of his head. Regi slid his hand to the small of his back and deepened the kiss; he craved him like he imagined people craved cigarettes. Theo ducked his head down, and bit at his neck- hand snaking down Regis bottoms. Regi groaned, tilted his neck back in response “I really hate to ruin the moment but I need to piss.” Theo paused, lifting his head up and rolling his eyes “seriously? Fine, but if you don’t hurry up I'm startin’ without you.” He rolled off his partner, and Regi stood himself up, making his way outside “As long as you don’t finish without me I don’t care.”

Theo pushed himself off the bed, feeling his temperature drop now that he wasn’t attached to deer fur and Regi; though he did resist the urge to lie back down. Theo threw a couple of sticks into the fire- it had taken a decent bit of work to build a fireplace in a wooden cabin; and he was still slightly concerned that he would one day be as burnt as Regis last attempt at eggs. He tried. Theo let out a sigh, nuzzling Scruff; who lifted his head from the deer hoof he was gnawing on to lick his face. Theo pulled his head back and returned to the bed, unbuttoning his shorts and letting himself fall onto it before shoving his hand down his boxers- how long does it take to piss? 

“You weren’t kiddin’” Regi walked into the cabin and kicked the door closed- walking in and unbuckling his bottoms “I’m an impatient man.” Regi hummed at him in response, and flopped himself atop his partner, connecting their lips. Theo hummed, sliding his hand to Regis ass as the redhead bore down on his neck and shoved his hand down Theos shorts- replacing his own. Theo rolled his hips against the contact, letting out a low growl and rolling them to reverse their positions, sitting on his knees to pull his shorts down before laying back atop his partner, and pulling them totally off. Regi threaded one hand through his partners hair, and rested the other on his rear, moving his hips against him. Theo slid himself down, freeing Regis length from his trousers and wrapping his lips around him; bobbing his head and setting a rhythm. Regi let out a low groan, bucking his hips up “Fuck” Regi let out half a growl on his exhale, and tilted is head back- enjoying the always pleasurable act of receiving a blowjob. Theo pulled his head off him, and slid himself back up Regis torso, resting a hand on his chest. “alright, I waited long enough for you to fucking piss” Theo used his free hand to guide Regi’s length into himself, letting out a growl at the burn. Regi rested his hands on Theos hips, as he raised himself up, leaning against Regis chest as he set up a rhythm. Regi dug his nails into his partner, rolling his hips and letting out a low groan at his partners movements. Theo kept himself slouched- voice breathy as he gasped down at his partner “hand jackass.” Regi slid one of his hands round, wrapping it around Theo length and jerking him in a similar rhythm. Theo let out a moan; spilling onto Regis chest, who followed close behind. 

Theo rolled off his partner, patting his chest as he spoke- breathy of course “Awesome.” Regi nodded at the ceiling, putting a hand behind his own head “I know I am.” Theo shoved him off the bed.


End file.
